


Angry boys fight n fuck

by nizzie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzie/pseuds/nizzie
Summary: Shameless smut that was prompted by the idea of two of my characters who'd never hook up and hate each other, end up getting into a spicey situation during one of their encounters.
Relationships: Delta/Bullet Bullet/Delta
Kudos: 2





	Angry boys fight n fuck

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing smut (if you can even call it that). But a fun side project I did on the side of more serious work. First time for everything right? Enjoy, because I both hate and love this. Let me go hide in a corner now.

It was hard to explain how, but Bullet knew he had an unwanted visitor wandering too close to his village for his own comfort that night. The woods were quiet, devoid of the usual howls and noise that the monsters in the woods made on any other night. They were hiding. Hiding from the very person Bullet sensed closing into his home. He was in no mood to deal with this intruder, but he also couldn’t let them stroll around his home without consequence. He had a reputation to keep, and that meant fending off even the worst that this monster-ridden valley had to offer.

Bullet left the safety of his village, walking past the few trees surrounding it and out into the open field bridging his territory to the dense woods belonging to the outsiders. Standing idly by the edge of the treeline was none other than the demon in human skin himself, Delta. Bullet couldn’t help the growing rage that started to rise inside every time he set eyes on that man. The demon had ruined his life on more than one occasion, and it was well known between their peers that they’d become arch enemies. It was rare for them to have an encounter that didn’t end in bloodshed, and no matter how many times they’d fight, it always ended in a tie, which only stung Bullets pride more. If there was anything driving Bullet at this point, it was his unhealthy obsession with finally getting strong enough to defeat his lifelong opponent.

The ginger stopped in his tracks, keeping a safe distance, and staying out in the open. Delta was resting against the trunk of one of the trees. In the dark, his orange eyes seemed to glow more than usual, his stare seeming to see into Bullet's very soul.

“What business brings you out this far east? Can’t imagine you came to pick berries.” Bullet said, finally breaking the silence between them. He kept his tone very stern, and quick to the point.

Delta’s response was silence at first, paired with a sleazy grin before he answered, “No business. Only pleasure.” His words dripped with some sort of ulterior meaning that Bullet couldn’t place, but whatever the bastard wanted, it was going to be at Bullet’s expense.

“If it’s a fight you’re looking for, you’re about a minute away from getting one if you don’t turn your tail back to your own neck of the woods. It’s been a while since we’ve really gone at it tooth and claws, and from what I hear, you’ve begun to slow down old man.” Despite appearances, Delta wasn’t as young and spry as he was centuries ago. Judging by the constant lingering smell of alcohol that clung to him, it seemed rumors were true that Delta spent more time drinking than keeping up on his physique. 

Delta smirked and began to walk towards Bullet, one foot slowly planting itself in front of the other until he was no longer shadowed by the safety of the trees, and was mere steps away from his younger rival. Bullet responded by creating fire in both his palms with the natural elemental power he was born with, as a warning that he was more than ready to defend his territory.

Although he’d never admit it, being so close to the man, no, monster, let him see the reason why so many people were able to fall so easily for Delta. His eyes alone burrowed into Bullet like he was able to see into his thoughts. Not only that but for a guy who was a few centuries old and clearly had been to hell and back a few times, he was untouched by wrinkles or scars. Delta’s black hair and bold eyebrows seemed to gleam a tint of blue under the light of the moon. Bullet was never able to stand this close, or still, this long in front of the demon. For a brief moment, he wondered what it must be like for the demon's partners to have those orange eyes staring at them during those most intimate activities.

Unphased by the flames that the ginger possessed, and seeing that Bullet wasn’t making any moves, Delta took it upon himself to take control of the situation. While lost in his thoughts, Bullet failed to realize that Delta was in fact getting closer to him at a very slow pace. He snapped out of the trance he was in when he felt the tight grip of rough hands around his wrists. A gasp of air entered his lips and Bullet glanced down to see Delta’s hands holding his down at his sides. He’d never let Delta get this close before, and he thought for sure that Delta must have been able to sense his heartbeat quicken, if not feel his pulse as he held his wrists.

“W-what the hell are you up to?” Bullet growled as he tried to pull his hands free but failed. He couldn’t let this asshole charm him into getting whatever it was he was here for. That was easier said than done, as there was nothing that could come between them now, and Delta seemed to be inching ever closer to Bullet.

“I told you, I’m here for pleasure. And there’s nothing that would please me more than to break down the pride of yours, through whatever means necessary.”

Bullet knew it, he was just here for another brawl. Although he found himself at a disadvantage with his hands tied, this certainly wasn’t anything he couldn’t get himself out of. But to his surprise, Bullet’s hands were let free, surely it was less of an act of mercy and more because Delta wouldn’t have as much fun without giving his opponent the fair opportunity to fight back.

Drawing out more of his power within, Bullet manifested a sword from the flames and grasped it tightly between his fingers. He swung the sword out aiming at Delta’s chest, but making no contact as Delta seemed to move out of sight at inhuman speed. Fortunately for Bullet, he was no mere human himself and turned his body in a 180 just in time to have his sword clash against Delta’s own palms. The monster’s hands protected, by his own ability to grow emerald-colored scales over his hands and arms, making an effective shield against fire and steel. The impact caused a flurry of sparks to dance between them, and emitted the sound of metal scraping against the hardened scales that they’d both become familiar with as Bullet drew his sword back.

Delta was fast, using his own dragon-like claws as weapons, slicing the air by Bullet’s face, but Bullet was able to keep up, feeling the air move as he swiftly avoided contact, and blocking the strikes he could not evade by his blade. Bullet was forced to play defense, waiting for his moment to turn the tables in their little dance. He’d been so caught up in watching Delta’s attacks that he didn’t realize he’d been backing himself up to a tree, a mistake only a beginner would make, yet here he was, a seasoned general skilled in armed combat. Needless to say, a small sliver of pride slipped after he realized he’d not paid more attention to his surroundings. 

In a last-ditch effort to end this before it got worse, Bullet created a new sword from flames in his free hand. Delta, who was closing in again, did not see the new blade form until it was too late. To Bullet’s surprise, he’d actually impaled the beastly man, the tip of the sword piercing its way right between Delta’s bottom ribs. Surprised to see he’d made contact, not surprised to see no real reaction from the demon. Delta was no easy monster to kill, and this was nothing more than a paper cut to him.

The two men stood still, the fire-bender already out of breath and glaring into the eyes of the beast before him. Delta’s gaze returned the same hateful intent. A hatred so deep between them, that had carried out for so many years, neither of them seemed to even remember what it originated from, and it was too late to look past it now.

Delta continued to lean into the sword, slowly closing in more on Bullet, and never breaking eye contact. Bullet noticed something different about his stare. Still intense, but with less wrath and more… lust? He’d felt it too. Something about their situation was making a rapid change. He watched Delta's face only getting closer as the rest of the world seemed to be on pause. Against all reason, Bullet betrayed himself, for in that moment he’d hoped the monster would not stop.

There was a sharp exhale from bullets mouth, not even realizing he’d been holding his breath, and he started to come back to his senses. 

“What’s happening?” Bullet finally put a hand on Delta's chest to stop him, and let the blade piercing the monster's lung burn up into thin air, leaving behind a hole in his shirt and a black blood stain.

By the hint of confusion growing on Delta's face it was clear that he too was taken back by his own actions,”I…This isn’t what I meant to happen.” 

“Tell me Delta. What exactly is this? Some new trick of yours to seduce me into getting what you want?” Bullet used both his hands to try and push Delta back,”I expect this from Echo, but even for you this is sleazy.”

Bullets force did little to move the demon back, probably from the fact that deep down he didn’t actually want Delta to move away at all. The usual rage they felt for each other seemed to dull. They’re dirty, spiteful looks softening but not becoming any less intense, in a way Bullet couldn’t fully understand yet.

“Don’t mistake my actions. I still can’t stand to look at you. But… you can’t deny you feel it too.” Delta leaned in, his partially lidded cat eyes making Bullet realize how long the assholes eyelashes were. Bullet almost thought he could see the faint rosey color of blush in Delta's cheeks. The uncharacteristic behavior he’d never seen from Delta threw Bullet off at first.

With a scoff Bullet turned his face away, trying to avoid further eye contact and regain his senses,”All I feel is disgust. You’re going to get your blood on my clo-” A sharp gasp escaped the ginger's lips as he felt the sensation of someone else's lips grazing his neck. He snapped his head back in front of him to come face to face with the beast, their noses nearly brushing against each other. Bullet went to try and force Delta back, placing both hands on his capturers chest, but he just as quickly found the other’s hands clasped around his wrists again. Bullet furrowed his brow, frustrated and ready to finally end this foolishness. As he opened his mouth to speak, his voice was cut off as the demon pressed his lips against his, sealing the pyro's fate.

It was as if that kiss erased all past resentments between them in that instant. Any amount of disdain meant nothing as Bullet welcomed the man he’d considered his lifelong rival and exchanged a series of rough and hungry kisses with him. He felt himself being pressed back against the tree more as Delta leaned his body into Bullets. Even in his intoxicated state of lust, Bullet wasn’t about to let this demon consume him so easily. With swift action from his foot, he hooked his heel behind Delta's leg and forced his body forwards, causing the duo to fall onto the grass, Bullet looking down at the demon with his usual smug look he got when he bested the demon.

Delta smirked up, not about to give in this easily, and always up for a game if it meant humiliating his fire-bending “friend”. With a push, the two rolled and Delta soon found himself on top of the ginger who was now blushing in slight embarrassment, but he’d not been defeated yet. Both men continued rolling in the dirt, comically so, as they both fought for the high ground, each too prideful to lose. All the while between the wrestling and exchange of sloppy kisses, articles of clothing became scattered thoughtlessly around them. 

Bullet found himself on his back again, out of breath and staring into the eyes of the beast who leaned over him. Not wanting to admit defeat, he tried to distract Delta from his clear defeat and grabbed a fistfull of his black hair and pulled his head down, crashing their lips together for a deeper, more passionate kiss. He could feel Delta’s body relaxing onto his, their legs intertwined. The distraction forming into a more intimate transaction.

“You know this doesn’t mean shit right? I don’t love you or any of that crap.” Bullet said between breaths after finally breaking away from the kiss. Not sure who he was lying to more, Delta or himself “You’re still a piece of shit, and I intend to kill you.”

Delta only smiled down at him, not expecting any less from the pyro,”Don’t want me to catch feelings? How considerate.” He teased sarcastically,”As I see it right now you have two options. We can fight, or we can fuck. Your choice Pyro”.

A growl escaped Bullet's throat, the smug bastard on top of his sure made it easy to remember why he hated the guy. But the sensation in his lower regions pulled his less rational thoughts back on course. He reached up, clamping his hand onto Deltas throat,”Fuck you.”

Delta’s grin only grew more devious as he took Bullet’s fowl words as an answer in his own interpretation.

What came next was beyond Bullet’s wildest imagination, being straddled by the very man he detested most, and actually enjoying it. In the moment, Bullet couldn’t deny anymore that he’d fantasized of this scenario more than once. The darkest corners of his mind fixing together what it might be like to take in someone as powerful, strong, and sexually driven as Delta was known to be. Delta did not disappoint on that third attribute, and he was about to show Bullet a real taste of his fantasies come to life.

Bullet gave one last look at the demon before closing his eyes in anticipation as he felt Delta position himself. At first, all Bullet felt was immense pressure. He thought for sure he was going to tear. Delta moved at an agonizingly slow pace until he’d finally reached the end. There was a pause, and Bullet opened his eyes. He looked at the demon above him partially in disbelief, but mostly with lust. He’d soon become accustomed to Delta’s size and found himself hungry for more.

With each slow thrust, sounds of pleasure kept escaping Bullet’s throat, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. Seeing the mighty general reduced to a mewling cat groaning and begging for more did more for Delta than just feed his ego. He too couldn’t help but let out his own pleasurable growls into the pyros ear as he began picking up his pace. Bullet's arms shot up and wrapped around Delta's torso, becoming overcome with a whole new sensation spreading through his body. He felt the stinging pain of claws in his back as Delta unintentionally dragged his nails across Bullet's skin, the demon beginning to lose himself and wanting to ravage his partner's body. The pain did nothing to deter Bullet from his current situation, though the thought did cross his mind that he’d have some new scars to add to the collection.

Bullet could feel a tightening in his lower region growing, telling him he was close. Judging by the stinging of Deltas claws deepening in his flesh, he could tell that the monster above him wasn’t far behind either. With a series of rough and strong thrusts Delta suddenly stopped and Bullet let out a final groan, reaching his climax, quickly followed by Delta. 

Delta rolled off, landing on the ground beside Bullet with a loud thump. They both lay with labored breath, staring up at the clear night sky. Trying to process what just happened, Bullet looked over to see Delta already up and putting on his iconic leather jacket and collecting the rest of his clothes. The wound he inflicted on his chest already healed up.

“So… What now?” Bullet sat up, blush flushed across his face as immediate embarrassment hit him, and an awkward tension filled the air around him. Despite this being a small fantasy of his, he was back in reality.

“Now I head back before the bar closes. The hell do you want me to say?” Delta seemed unaffected by the whole ordeal, like it was just any other night. A tinge of sadness grew in Bullet's heart, leaving him feeling a bit used, even when he should have known nothing would come of this event.

“That’s it? Am I supposed to pretend this never happened? What about when we meet again?” Bullet pressed further as he got to his feet and started dressing himself too.

“You’re an idiot, but even you’re not dull enough to think this can turn into anything more than a quick fuck. You still despise me, and I can’t stand to look at you anymore. But thanks for the fun, it’s a nice change of pace from our usual brawls.” Delta was fully dressed and his hands had gone back to normal. He glanced at Bullet like he was nothing more than a toy he’d gotten bored of and began to walk back towards the dark woods.

“Asshole…” Bullet murmured to himself, his spiteful feelings quickly returning. He began his own walk back to his village, immediately trying to push the memories of this night far into the back of his mind. He knew Delta won their little game this time, but somehow, Bullet was determined to give the bastard a taste of his own sick medicine at their next encounter. In the end, the whole experience only gave him material to fuel a new fantasy for the future. Maybe he’d finally read into those books containing bondage that have been collecting dust in his library.


End file.
